


Aboil

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [45]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony's too wound up to sleep that night, and Bucky has an idea for how to get him to relax.





	Aboil

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the square rimming in mcu kink bingo

Bucky was standing in the doorway to the workshop, staring at Tony, though he didn't notice. "You coming up to bed?"

Tony scratched at his goatee absently as he continued to stare at the table's contents. Alien tech was always so infuriating. It looked like it shouldn't work, it wasn't compatible with earth tech most of the time, and yet it still felt like he should be able to figure it out. "Not yet, I've got a few more things to do and then I'll be up."

"That's what you said two hours ago."

Tony did look up then. "I did? J what time is it."

"One AM."

Tony cursed under his breath. He had a meeting at seven tomorrow, and he was already pushing the bounds of how long he could stay awake, having gotten up at two in the morning when the Avengers alarm went off. He was going to need as much sleep as he could get, but he was too frustrated by his inability to figure the tech out that he wasn't going to be able to drop right off to sleep when he got to bed. He was going to have to try anyways. He rubbed at his forehead and said, "J, shut everything down, make sure DUM-E stays in his charger all night. Or the rest of it at least. Maybe this way he'll get enough sleep for the both of us."

Tony was so annoyed with himself that he barely registered Bucky tucking him against his side and playing with the skin just above his jeans. Bucky kept him close as they walked to their room, and he stopped Tony when he went to pull away to change into his pajamas.

He frowned in confusion, looking up at Bucky to ask what was going on but stopped before he got a single word out because that was definitely interest on his husband's face. "I guess you've got a few ideas for how to get me to sleep?"

"One or two," Bucky said neutrally. "though I have to say, you weren't wearing clothes in either of them."

"I'd be halfway there if you hadn't stopped me."

Bucky hummed, sliding his palms under Tony's shirt to lay flat against his stomach. He made quick work of Tony's clothes, throwing them to the side carelessly and pushing Tony into the bed face first, then hiking up his legs so that his ass was raised. He palmed a cheek in each hand and spread him wide so his hole was exposed.

Tony shivered when he felt Bucky's hot breath ghosting over him, and he heard Bucky chuckle low in his throat. "Settle sweetheart, I'll take care'a you."

Bucky flattened his tongue and licked over his hole, making Tony clench on nothing. He did it again and again, until Tony was pushing back into his face hopeful for more. Bucky lapped at his rim until he felt Tony start to relax into it, gently poking his tongue in then retreating to go further down and suck Tony's balls into his mouth. His scruff rasped against Tony's smooth skin, and instead of itching, it only stood to turn him on more.

By definition, Bucky wasn't teasing him, but god, to Tony, it sure as hell felt like he was. It wasn't until Bucky slid a single spit slick finger inside him that he started to relax. He could feel his orgasm building from a distance, and he was loose with pleasure the whole time. Bucky stroked his prostate with his finger and licked at his rim until Tony finally spilled over, arching his back and pressing back onto Bucky's face.

Bucky held him as he shook, petting his clean hand through Tony's hair then down his back. He spooned around Tony when he collapsed on the bed, knowing that all the skin to skin contact would make him feel better. His erection pressed insistently to the small of Tony's back, but they both ignored it.

He kissed the top of Tony's head, and manhandled him into place under the blankets. "I'll be back in a minute," he said to a sleepy Tony, slipping away to the bathroom.

He hummed in reply, aware that Bucky was leaving but too tired to do anything other than try and keep sleep away until he returned.

Bucky came back a minute later, a little more sweaty than when he'd left. He curled up next to Tony and wrapped an arm around him so he wouldn't slip away in the middle of the night. "Sweet dreams love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
